


Does Anyone Remember Ring Pops?

by ima_person



Series: ATSUSHI's CANDY BAG [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, AkaFuri Day 2016, Akashi being Akashi, Akashi will marry Furihata and it will be great, Child Akashi - Freeform, Child Furihata, Child Generation of Miracles, Child Gom, Confused Kagami Taiga, Furihata is a sweetheart, Have a nice day, Help, How Do I Tag, I AM KILLING THESE TAGS, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal (does it even count?), Possessive Akashi Seijuurou (if you squint), Ring Pops, Tatsuya is my baby, and Murasakibara is beautiful but not really important here (i so sorry), chibi akashi, chibi gom, is it kindergarden?, teacher kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_person/pseuds/ima_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(... Those were like my favorite candies, like, ever.)</p>
<p>Akashi cleared his throat again, and his high voice held a commanding tone (as commanding as a 6-year-old can sound, which was enough for the Miracles, but Kuroko was still biting back laughter). “Eyebrow-sensei said that Kouki cannot be my servant, he is my equal.” Kuroko grabbed his husband before he and his angry eyebrows disrupted the moment.</p>
<p>“I-I! I-I did-dn’t know I-I w-was your server-ant!” Furihata squeaked, small tears dotting his eyes.</p>
<p>“Join the club,” Kasamatsu said, but no one replied, since most of the children didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean, and the few that did just chose not to comment. Kagami snorted, completely relating.</p>
<p>(AKA, the AU where Kagami uses his words, Akashi gets a ring, and I completely bullshitted this barely making in time for AkaFuri Day. Enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Anyone Remember Ring Pops?

**Author's Note:**

> its late, so please excuse my terrible grammar and even worse humour. have a cookie.

Kagami heaved a sigh as his most commanding student, Akashi _“heir to the seriously serious Akashi Corporation so don’t screw up Taiga”_ Seijuro, ordered his most timid student, Furihata _“shyest kid ever so don’t scare him Taiga”_ Kouki, to read to him. Shaking but still wearing that timid smile, Furihata fumbled with the storybook suddenly handed to him, and dropped the book - and while trying to catch it, tripped over his feet and fell with the book as well. Akashi smirked, as much as a 6-year-old could smirk. Kagami shook his head.

“Are we really okay with this, Kuroko?” Said assistant teacher huffed quietly, so much so that if Kagami hadn’t been living with, working with, and in love him for years, would have gone unnoticed. “I can’t see little Furi gaining more confidence by being Akashi’s main underling.”

“I agree. But the parents of our special cases don't exactly want us interfering with their own lessons with the kids, so telling Akashi-kun to dial down the superior complex would go against our paperwork.” Kuroko sighed while looking at the five that stood out from the rest of the class. Outside of the dubbed “Miracles”'s chosen plus ones, there was a wide berth between them and the other students. The group of 5 - well, with their recent friends, 10 - were in their own little area of sorts, not far apart from each other but deliberately avoiding the other students. Kuroko was still just grateful that they each gradually found one they felt about keeping around.

“Can’t I just do something, though?” Kagami clicked his tongue, watching Furihata shaking like a chihuahua while stuttering over almost every other word, and Akashi staring at him calmly, with an unreadable expression. “It's not exactly bad, considering the shaking has gotten less violent and he doesn't pass out much anymore, but I don’t want either of them internalizing Furi as inferior, or Akashi as superior for that matter.”

Kuroko watched with seemingly blank eyes, but they were laced with dim concern ( _or he was staring into the void, because when one stares into the void, the void stares back_ ). “My words have gotten little to nowhere with them.” He said softly, with a hint of sadness. Kagami was once again reminded of how Kuroko has been with them longer than himself. “You are different, though, Taiga.” Kagami looked over his shoulder to see Kuroko’s unwavering expression. “I think you should talk to them, Akashi first if you choose.” Kagami vaguely wondered if this was about more than Furihata’s insecurities. Then almost immediately laughed at his simplemindedness. _Kuroko must have already anticipated this_ , Kagami betted.

“Come on, let's go prepare for lunch.” The two married men stood, and did exactly that.

\-------

Akashi looked at Kagami with a mildly confused expression. “So… I’m in charge, but Kouki’s my equal.” The boy questioned, but really he didn’t ask, just stated. Kagami nearly face-palmed, because while there was progress, Akashi still couldn’t understand that ‘ _you really aren’t his boss_ ’ part.

Kagami sighed and thought that he's done that quite a lot lately. _What's the harm in ending here for today?_ He gave up for now. “Yes, yes, I guess that's sort of the point.” He got up from his squatting position and began to walk away, leaving the 6-year-old to think for himself.

(Later, he would see this as one of the not-so-good choices of his life.)

\------

Akashi stood there for a long moment, mulling over the new information. Kuroko, being the invisible teacher he was, watched, unnoticed by the child.

_My… equal? The same as me?_

_Kouki is different. I wouldn’t like Kouki if he was like me._

_Equal… Like that funny show we watched! She said her partner was her equal._

_Kouki… My partner?_

_Does daddy have a partner? I need to be like daddy… Mommy?_

_Mommy is Daddy's partner, and Daddy is always in charge._

_If I’m Daddy, then Kouki is Mommy._

_Okay. I like that._

**_Kouki… is my partner. Kouki is my wife._ **

**_Yes._ **

**_Yes, I like that._ **

Kuroko watched with interest while Akashi nodded to himself, and set his fist into his hand, determined with something.

“Tetsuya-sensei!” Akashi suddenly yelled, and Kuroko was faintly startled, considering this was the first time Akashi yelled and kept yelling for him, let alone for anyone.

Moving out from the shadows (because I am a shadow, and the shadows are me), Kuroko quickly walked over. “Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Gather the flowers.” Akashi ordered with his new nickname for the Generation of Miracles since he was told not to call them ‘his servants’ or ‘his court’. “And their plus-ones if they want. This is important.” Kuroko felt his lips twitch slightly with amusement as the little boy commanded him.

“Is that all, sir?” Kuroko said playfully. His amusement, albeit very shocked, dramatically increased at the boys next statement, so much that he had to bite back a laugh.

“I’ll also need a ring. Immediately, please.”

\-----

Kagami openly stared as the rainbows gathered in the mini garden, taking seats with their respective ‘best friends’.

Kise Ryouta, as well as Takao Kazunari, were buzzing in their seats, excited for the appearing ‘Super Secret and Important Meeting’ they had been summoned to. On either side of them, Kasamatsu Yukio (next to Kise) and Midorima Shintaro (next to Takao) rolled their eyes when looking at them excitedly chatter about what was happening.

“Do you think someone new is joining?” Kise said happily, rocking in his little chair.

“I dunno, have you heard anything about it, Shin-chan?” Takao, equally as cheerful, said.

“Bakao,” Midorima responded. “There are no other colors.” He said as if that answered everything, _which it totally didn’t_. Kagami felt a strange subtle wave of the irritation that always somehow came when dealing with Midorima.

“Is it really based on hair colors?” Kasamatsu inquired, and Kise giggled brightly.

“Maybe Akashi-cchi-sama got mad, and it's a public execution! I saw it in a movie!” Kagami gapped. _What the hell Kise?! And that is way too long to be a nickname!_ Kagami thought with more irritation forming.

“Shut up, Kise. That's stupid.” Aomine Daiki said from some chairs away in the mini-half circle.

“Don’t be mean, Dai-chan!” Momoi Satsuki scolded his her high pitched voice, plucking Aomine from next to her. Aomine grumbled a bit but otherwise stayed silent. Kagami still, after all this time, didn’t know what to make out of those two. Unlike the others, those two have been together since birth and before, with the way those two families were tightly knit. And yet, one thing Kagami was sure of was that those two would always be together, and that nagging thought in the back of his head that Aomine would grow up to be an asshole since the boy angered Kagami so much all the time.

“What do you think, Murasakibara-cchi?” Kise, not fazed but Aomine’s insult and ever so happy said.

“Eh~ I dunno~” the purple haired boy responded lazily, and his voice was muffled but the candy in his mouth. Kagami sweat-dropped because he swore he took that kids candy away at least 3 times today. Next to him, - and Kagami allowed himself to smile - was Kagami’s nephew, Himuro Tatsuya sat humming to himself, and smiled gently when Kise faced him.

“I don’t know either.” He said, and went back to fiddling with the pile of flowers in his lap.

“Whatcha making?” Kise buzzed, leaning forward in his seat.

“A flower crown.” Himuro’s English accent seeped in, but Kise didn’t take notice. He went back to vibrating in his seat and started chatting with a slightly annoyed Kasamatsu. Sometimes, Kagami wondered is the energy from all the sugar Murasakibara eats just somehow transfers over to the pretty blond boy.

After a minute or two, Akashi entered, dragging in a confused, dazed, and kinda terrified Furihata Kouki. Kagami resisted the urge to facepalm because _of course his talk had something to do with it_. “What did I do…”

“Don’t worry, it gets even more interesting from here.” Kuroko, popping out of nowhere (or the shadow realm, ‘cause he chills there too sometimes) whispered, and Kagami wasn’t even surprised.

“I hope you didn’t make this worse than it could have already been,” Kagami said, not looking at the shorter man next to him.

“You wound me.”

“MmHmm.”

Kagami put his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder, and Kurko instinctively moved in.

“I brought snacks.”

\---------

Akashi cleared his throat, and all the noise ceased. “Okay flowers, there has been a change in ranks.”

“Eh?” Murasakibara and Aomine both let out, and their respective partners shushed them.

“As some of you may know,” Akashi continued after a moment. “This is Kouki,” Akashi said, stepping aside to show the excessively shaking Furihata that was hiding behind the noticeably taller Akashi. Furihata let out a small yelp now that his cover was moved, and he nervously bit his lip, looking down while twiddling with his fingers.

“...h-hi!” He squeaked.

“Awee! He’s so cute! Ne, ne, he reminds me of something!” Kise burst out, startling the now blushing brunette.

“A… chihuahua?” Himuro recalled the small, shaking dog.

“What's with the squirt? Reminds me of the mushroom.” Aomine stated.

“Sakurai-sensei, you mean?” Momoi questioned, not taking her calculating eyes of the nervous boy in front of her, and Aomine nodded.

Various reactions continued for a while, and Kagami and Kuroko watched, snickering to themselves. Furihata, who they were all commenting on but otherwise ignoring, was getting more confused and scared by the minute. He didn’t even know why he was here, he was just admiring the birds by the school building when Akashi came out of nowhere (Akashi is absolute, and therefore can also use the shadow realm, even if he cannot _feel_ and _be_ the shadow, he can somewhat control it) and dragged him, saying something about rings and the queen. With no mental preparation to deal with more than one Miracle, Furihata was definitely not at his best.

Akashi watched with that calm and unreadable expression, but there was some semblance of happiness, with Kuroko noticed. He could only guess that Akashi saw this as going right as planned.

Akashi cleared his throat again, and his high voice held a commanding tone (as commanding as a 6-year-old can sound, which was enough for the Miracles, but Kuroko was still biting back laughter). “Eyebrow-sensei said that Kouki cannot be my servant, he is my equal.” Kuroko grabbed his husband before he and his angry eyebrows disrupted the moment.

“I-I! I-I did-dn’t know I-I w-was your server-ant!” Furihata squeaked, small tears dotting his eyes.

“Join the club,” Kasamatsu said, but no one replied, since most of the children didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean, and the few that did just chose not to comment. Kagami snorted, completely relating.

“Anyways,” Akashi said, a little upset at being interrupted. “I have found the answer to this problem.” He stated proudly and pulled out a Ring Pop, a ring that was plastic and had rock candy as the diamond on top. Murasakibara and Himuro gasped for different reasons.

“Rise, my subjects.” Akashi said, and while Furihata was even more confused and petrified, the ‘subjects’ albeit with some grumbling, stood up. Kise & Takao added a solute.

“Furihata Kouki is now my wife and therefore your queen. You will treat him as so.”

Multiple things happened simultaneously.

Furihata’s small little body ceased shaking completely, and he turned as white as paper; Kagami later swore he saw a small ghost chihuahua float out his mouth.

Kagami choked in surprise, coughing violently and Kuroko wasn't even surprised none of the kids noticed since they had other things to think about

Midorima, in the process of thinking about where this was going (only to find out this) completely froze, and his glasses, with no one to push them up, fell. Takao gaped.

Murasakibara kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to respond, but the only thing that came out was crumbs (Kuroko, who was in the shadow realm, wrinkled his nose.)

Kasamatsu blushed and started stuttering, while Kise gasped dramatically, and made a show of fainting onto Takao, who was still silent with his mouth wide open.

Momoi squealed. Like, in Aomine’s ear, so with that sudden high pitched noise and the shock, his face made a distinct ‘thud’ on the ground.

“B-B-But I don’t want t-to to be y-your q-queen!” Furihata said, on the verge of crying. Once he recovered from his blank stare, his face immediately flushed red, and his lip uncontrollably quivered. Akashi hummed, staring at his face and seemingly disregarding Furihata’s refusal. He thought it was cute.

“But you are. We'll get married soon because you'll look pretty in a dress.” Akashi confirmed in a stern voice, but his eyes were twinkling with excitement. Furihata blushed a deeper shade of red. Akashi saw that as a success. “And because I’m the leader, you're the queen.”

“A-Are you s-sure, A-Akashi-s-san?” Kouki said timidly, shuffling his feet and looking down with a red face. He wore a wobbly smile with unshed tears in his eyes, and Kagami wasn’t sure how to react to it.

“Yes, a-are you sure about this Akashi?” Midorima, the first out of the Miracles to recover (Aomine was getting up now, though), spoke up, eyeing Furihata with confused green eyes.

“Of course I am. I’m never not sure about anything.” He stated firmly, crossing his arms in a ‘ _try me, you fish, cause I'll fish slap you and kick you into the shadow realm_ ’ position of sass. Midorima slowly nodded, then sighed.

“Yay!! I can't wait to play with you, Furihata-cchi-heika!!” Kise jumped with an extra hop in his step, and took Furihata by the hands (even if Furihata flinched at the contact and started shaking again), not seeing Akashi’s eyes flash (lol, Why he touchin' my mans?).

“W-What does h-hei-ka m-mean?” Furihata asked, shying away from Kise and avoiding eye contact.

“It just shows that…” Himuro, who had been silent and not completely surprised, stood and walked in front of Furihata, Kise moving away out of natural instinct. “You are our queen, Kouki-heika.” The little boy finished, putting the childish flower crown on the brunette’s head. Himuro gently smiled at him, and the Miracles looked at him in subtle awe.

Akashi gave him an approving nod.

“P-Please take care o-of me!” Furihata bowed at everyone one he now (apparently) ruled over, and Akashi sighed, but it was oddly fond, if not doting.

“The queen doesn’t bow to the subjects, Kouki.”

“I’m s-sorry!”

“And call me by my first name.”

“I’m sorry?!?”

Kuroko snorted, and then left his gaping husband to go deal with the other less interesting students. **_The end_**. ** _ ~~i totally owned this fish~~_**

_**OMAKE** _

“Do you guys actually have ranks?”

“Why of course Kagami-sensei. Like how Midorima is the one that stands next to me, but still behind me.”

“The… The advisor?”

“Yes.”

“Then… what does that make Takao?”

“The jester that I plan on beheading soon.”

“T-That'sa!- Please d-don't say that A-Akashi-san!”

“Kouki…”

“Eh? Uh! S-Sei…”

“Very well. Goodbye Kagami-sensei, we have a fitting scheduled today.”

“Wait, you were serious about the dress?!?”

( _Yes, this part is unnecessary. Why is it here? Because **someone** wanted to be apart of AkaFuri day without doing much work. **Smh**._ )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOO HOOO!! It may be 11:40 at night, but I still made it! (that sentence describes my whole life, tbh). I recently had this idea, and when I saw it was AkaFuri Day (HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW THESE DATES, PLEASE TELL ME!!) I rushed to get it all typed in time. And yes, someone (who is an idiot, no offence) inputted almost all the parentheses - like that shadow realm bullshit - and the OMAKE. Enough said.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a series of little kid miracles one shots like this, so lemme know wat you think and give me ideas!! Of course, the new chapter of Age Of Innocence will (MOST LIKELY) come out before that. Did I mention I suck at updating? Well yeah, my life.
> 
> Comment! I like that! It gives me life!
> 
> Okay, 14%, i gotta go. HAPPY AKAFURI DAY!!!!


End file.
